


Hunted

by HunterOfTheWild



Series: KiyoKuro hurts me [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, SerialKiller!Kiyoshi, detective!Aomine&Kuroko, vague descriptions of violence and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterOfTheWild/pseuds/HunterOfTheWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people aren’t what they appear to be. Kuroko Tetsuya had to learn that the hard way.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Serial Killer AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

It started small enough, nothing more than a dead bird here, a dead mouse there.

Kuroko Tetsuya saw them when he entered the school property, right after a girl let out a high pitched scream. Whispers broke out as the curious students were scattered by worried and hasty teachers. His misdirection helped him as he took steps closer, his own curiosity baring itself.

 

They say curiosity killed the cat.

 

The first victim was a crow, the wings broken in multiple pieces, blood soaking the feathers and beak open in a shallow imitation of a human scream. The body had obviously been laid out carefully, the wings stretched wide out as though the bird would lift off. Kuroko jerked back as he realized that the bird was missing much of its ribcage, stumbling away from the scene and barely holding vomit back. This wasn’t the deed of a cat or similar natural predator. No, this was the work of a human.

Unease held onto Kuroko as he started his day like normal. Everything seemed to have shifted – his perspective skewed. When he looked to his classmates, he no longer saw _them_ , but prospective killers. As lunch time arrived, Kuroko and Kagami both made their way to the rooftop. “The air here seems dead.” Kagami mumbled and warily eyed the empty space, Kuroko only wincing at his unfortunate word choice.

“What do you think about… it?”

Kuroko contemplated for a few short moments, his eyes staying on the fidgeting Kagami. What to say, what to do. He was decidedly uncomfortable with the dead bird, considering the fact that he had Nigou at home.

“Whoever it was, I hope they don’t intend to include dogs in their spectrum.”

Kagami started at his statement, frowning at the implication. “Do you think it was a person? And that they’ll do it again?” Kuroko’s face remained indifferent while an eye brow was raised by a fraction. “Kagami-kun, someone laid out the bird like that.” He had read enough articles in the news to know incidents like these were rare but often lead to more. Kuroko raised his eyes and hand to wave at the approaching third years, Kiyoshi’s voice already audible at this distance.

“And yes, I think they will.”

 

* * *

 

After that day, similar incidents frequently kept happening in the area, many of which were in Kuroko’s neighborhood. His grandmother would worriedly tell him each morning to please watch out, we don’t want any trouble and send him on his way. His walk was usually quiet and restful, a time for him to mentally prepare himself for the coming day. He closed his eyes in bliss as the door closed behind him.

“Good morning Kuroko!”

His eyes snapped open in shock, realizing quickly that _yes, that is Kiyoshi-senpai and no, I’m not dreaming._ “Senpai? Not that it is unwelcome, but why are you here?”

The other sheepishly scratched his cheek with a guilty smile. “I was in the neighborhood you see, so I thought I might walk with you.”

Kuroko shrugged and nodded politely. “Let’s go then.”

It was only later that day when he heard that a dead cat had been found not two streets from his house, mutilated in the same way the bird had been.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko shivered in the corner, tightly pressing himself against the wall and covering his eyes with his hands. Footsteps fell louder and louder, immensely loud in the silence. He couldn’t even cry as he sat there, too shocked to do much more than listen.

“Kuroko.” A voice crooned, cracking slightly with emotion.

The bluenette tilted his head up, hoping with all his heart that what he had found out and seen was not the truth. He had found that each time a dead animal was found near his house, Kiyoshi would appear without fail by his house on that exact morning. He’d found other small hints, like the scratches on Kiyoshi’s arms that the others had written off as a passionate lover and Kiyoshi had laughed it off, but never appeared again with scratches. Kuroko had decided to follow the tall young man one day, using his misdirection to its fullest, not expecting much to happen and completely horrified when it did.

He followed Kiyoshi to an empty factory building on the outskirts of town, definitely worried whether or not the other had gotten into trouble with the Yakuza. Worried until he stepped into a scene right out of a horror movie.

Kuroko walked in on Kiyoshi slicing into the skin of a very dead person, _oh my god are those bones sticking out?!_ He felt the bile rise in his throat as he watched the guilty, yet ecstatic look on Kiyoshi’s face. He watched as hands he had thought gentle snapped bones.

As fingers curled the skin away from the flesh. As the ribcage became visible. As Kiyoshi became covered in red.

Kuroko couldn’t hold the bile back any longer and hurled, fingers tightly wound around the door frame. As Kiyoshi’s shocked face appeared before him, he turned and ran, hoping that his misdirection would allow him to lose the much larger and faster male in the deserted building.

But alas, he here was with Kiyoshi right before him. He dimly recognized that the brunet was talking to him, but he could only focus on the blood splattered clothing and limbs. “Why?” The question tore itself loose from his throat, working around the tightness.

Kiyoshi stilled.

Leaning towards the sitting Kuroko, he seemed to tower above him. He gently cupped the younger male’s cheeks, absentmindedly rubbing the red liquid onto pale skin. Kuroko could feel it, cold and sticky against his feverishly hot skin. He pulled his gaze upwards and stared into gentle, but guilty brown eyes. “Kuroko,” Kiyoshi started again “I don’t know why. I’ve always had this urge you see, but it wasn’t bad. Purely thoughts.” Anguish appeared in the face hovering above Kuroko’s own. “But then I got to know you more and I kept thinking that you would look so pretty in red, that maybe cuts and scars would look becoming on you.” He paused, unsure, eyes flighting up in a unfamiliar way.

“That pain would make you beautiful.”

A shudder ran through Kiyoshi as he knelt down before Kuroko. “I couldn’t allow myself to do anything to you, Kuroko.” He whispered, eyes downcast. “But it became too much. That urge.” Tears fell down unto the dark floor, splattering against it like blood. Kuroko followed it’s trail, silently mouthing the words he wishes he could say. His throat was too tight and constricted, so Kuroko lifted his hands to the ones cupping his cheeks. “I understand.”

That single statement made Kiyoshi freeze. “No, you don’t. You should stay as far as possible from me!” Kiyoshi almost shouted, vehemence clear in his voice as he made to rip his hands from Kuroko’s. “I can’t always control myself.” He added, trying desperately to convince the other. Kuroko’s hands stayed firmly gripped around Kiyoshi’s, determination etched into his features. They both struggled, Kiyoshi trying and failing to remove himself from the younger male’s presence. But he stilled, shoulders slumping and head tilted to the side. But deep brown eyes remained on Kuroko’s face, tracing the features with fondness and sharp longing.

 

“Especially when I’m around you.”


	2. The end of everything

Settling down into his distinctly uncomfortable chair, Kuroko barely suppressed a wince at the awful sound it made. _I should really get it exchanged._ Ignoring the screeching of unforgiving metal, he turned his attention to the files lying on his desk. He knew what to expect, he really did, but each time it got harder.

_What am I going to do this time, Teppei?_

The quiet male flipped the first folder open, only pictures catching his eyes. Dismembered bodies, blood, gore. The usual.

 

It had been 6 years since he found out Kiyoshi’s secret. An extremely dangerous one – it constantly put himself and others in danger, if he needed to think it through more thoroughly. But one thought to his _friend, lover, partner, what were they exactly_ set his jaw in that determined expression that his friends knew too well. He could never ever leave Kiyoshi out there for the police to find, his warped sense of loyalty wouldn’t allow it.

_But others are dying in my place._

Kuroko swallowed tightly, the unpleasant thought lingering in the forefront of his mind. He knew he couldn’t leave Kiyoshi out to dry, but he also wasn’t brave enough to offer himself instead of the substitutes the other victims became – Kiyoshi became increasingly violent. When they were still in school, he helped Kiyoshi stick to smaller victims after the initial murder – Kiyoshi could control his urges well enough most of the time and Kuroko had the scars to prove that the other times he was there to limit the unstable boy. As soon as he could, the small man enlisted in the police force, taking others completely by surprise. But he needed to get onto the force to do what he had planned. After all, Kiyoshi was too far gone now to give up on him and Kuroko knew that this was his only chance to protect both of them. Kuroko rubbed at the scar right above his heart, memories rising from deep, unforgiving places.

“Ah, Tetsu!” The loud voice was unmistakably that of his partner and also best friend, Aomine Daiki. The tall man sat on his desk, unmindful of whatever papers he might have been squishing. Aomine had been pleasantly surprised once he heard of Kuroko’s plans to enlist and both had risen through the ranks together, finally placing them in the Homicide Unit. “Have you read through the last report?” He asked, his tone carefully blank.

Kuroko nodded, but winced. How could he forget that his best friend was itching to crack the one case that might uncover his own dirty secret? For how long had he been secretly getting rid of evidence that might involve Kiyoshi? That might somehow give the police a further lead? He shook his head lightly, trying to focus on what was being said. “We have a concrete lead this time, Tetsu. Something about when his first victims started.” Aomine was grinning widely, supremely confident that he would _find the psycho, goddammit, he’s been killing for almost 6 years now_ and stop the murder streak. Kuroko however froze, blue eyes wide and disbelieving. Smothering the obvious emotions, he couldn’t stop his fingers from twitching nervously. Back then he hadn’t taken care to cover Kiyoshi’s tracks. He didn’t get rid of the body properly. They would _find Teppei._

Kuroko exhaled smoothly and set a small smile on his face.

“Yes, Aomine-kun. This time you’ll get him for sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko made his way downtown cautiously, wary of being followed. Who knew, maybe the other force members suspected his involvement with a suspect? He walked through streets and parks, enjoying the crisp spring weather. There were buds everywhere and the bright green leaves swayed softly in the warm breeze. His walk was pleasant enough, but didn’t deter his thoughts from what he had to do.

Slowly coming to halt in front of a cheery looking shop, Kuroko admired the delicate painting of the shop front, tracing the vines with a familiar eyes and stopping on the deadly looking thorns.

_Huh. That’s new._

As he entered, a soft chiming announced his presence and a blinding smile was what met him. Kuroko tensed lightly, but relaxed immediately, the presence of all sorts of flowers and plants soothing him. Gentle brown eyes provided a contrast to what he knew lurked behind them. “Tetsuya! So good to see you!” The tone clearly was both light, but strained. He often explained to Kuroko that there were times he must not come to see him, even if he begged him to. His flights of insanity were small, but the threat always lurked. Kuroko smiled and tilted his head to the side, baring his neck in a show of submission and that he was no threat. “We need to talk, Teppei.” His gaze and voice clearly indicated what he meant.

 

_If you don’t listen, then your next best choice is to kill me and be done with it._

 

Kuroko knew he was playing a dangerous game as Kiyoshi’s gaze focused on his pale neck, large fingers twitching in anticipation. Kiyoshi instantly stilled though as a conflicted expression raced across his face. “Let me just lock up the shop.” His voice trembled lightly as he made his way through the shop, stepping around the fragrant flowers. As the click of the lock echoed through the silence, Kiyoshi motioned him to follow to the back, to where his apartment was. Kuroko had been there often enough, memories always a haze between pain and pleasure, images of blood flickering in his mind. He hesitated slightly, but followed the larger man without a sound.

“Aomine-kun is on the hunt.” Kuroko stated, no emotion in his voice, eyes carefully blank. “They know that the first substitute was sloppy.”

Kiyoshi flinched at the word _substitute_ , but Kuroko couldn’t care less. Ever since that night six years ago, his own cowardice was made apparent in every slice, in every kill Kiyoshi made. He knew exactly why Kiyoshi killed those people – they reminded him of Kuroko. When Kiyoshi couldn’t take it anymore, he would go out and hunt his next victim and Kuroko would be safe from his own grasp for another while. Kiyoshi felt the guilt rip through him anew. Just like Kuroko wouldn’t leave him, he truly couldn’t leave Kuroko. He couldn’t forget the taste of skin and blood on his tongue, couldn’t forget the shape of his body, the thrill. He stared down at his hands, already seeing the blood splatters again.

Kuroko sighed and gripped his hands tightly, reminiscent of that night so many years ago.

“Why didn’t you try going after those murderers? The people I picked out for you?”

Kiyoshi’s continued silence didn’t deter Kuroko.

“Well, it’s too late now. What are we going to do?” Kuroko mused, gently rubbing the much larger hands. He couldn’t deny that excitement was rushing through his veins, the idea of this cat and mouse chase thrilling him. Gazing into a face that was both anguished and ecstatic, Kuroko smiled gently.

“It’ll be fine, Teppei-kun.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck it Tetsu, where are we going?!” The sentence was followed by a string of expletives as Aomine followed Kuroko through a deserted construction site. He was in his normal civilian clothing and expensive ones at that, stomping through mud and dirt. He was about to go on a date when he had gotten an urgent call from Kuroko, _my partner in everything but crime._ Because, well, they were cops. His own joke had him snickering as he followed his silent friend into the darkness.

“I told you on the phone, Aomine-kun. I got an anonymous tip as to where the Hunter might have committed his first murder.”

Never mind that he himself was the origin of the tip. Once again, his jaw was set in determination as he lead his friend into what was to be the scene of his death. _You are important to me Aomine-kun, but Kiyoshi comes first. He always will._ His insides twisted uncomfortably and his heart fluttered. _I’m sorry._ The silence around them was haunting, a somber atmosphere that neither dared to disrupt.

Aomine trailed after his friend, categorizing the construction site as the perfect one for murder. It had been set up about six years ago, so it was in accordance with the rest of the intelligence they had and was also a perfect scene to commit crime in. As he grabbed for his gun, his hands only touched open space. _Shit, I didn’t bring my gun._ But there was nothing to fear.

As they turned around a corner, Aomine saw something move in the dark beside him and barely had time to brace himself before strong hands gripped his throat, threatening to crush his windpipe. Desperately scratching at his attacker’s hand, Aomine looked up into a very familiar face. _“Kiyoshi?!”_ He rasped in surprise, his thoughts flickering to what he knew about the older man, someone he had played basketball with and _also Tetsu’s senpai._ His gaze turned sharply to where his partner stood in perfect silence, no emotions on the phantom’s face. _“Tetsu? What the fuck?”_

“I’m sorry Aomine-kun. It’s always been Teppei-kun.” There was true sorrow in his voice as Kuroko stepped closer, skirting around Kiyoshi’s reach.

“There is so much to explain, but you got too close.” Small hands reached to cover his own eyes as tears leaked out. _“I’m so sorry.”_ He continued to shield his eyes as he heard the distinctive crack of broken bones and as the sounds died down. He turned away as Kiyoshi set about his usual routine, patiently waiting for Kuroko to compose himself. After all, _I knew what I was getting myself into._ Sadness gripped his being as he tried to close himself off from what he had just done. _I should have known, I should have gotten Aomine-kun off track earlier._ Silence permeated his thoughts as he waited for his voice of reason to shine through, but there was nothing, only silence.

And so, Kuroko knew nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
